


Celestial Thunder

by skeletonsmoocher



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, i pulled this out of my ass at like midnight, sal is scared of storms, worlds sweetest boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonsmoocher/pseuds/skeletonsmoocher
Summary: Larry had the unfortunate issue of having a room leading directly up to the back entrance. Although it was a good long flight of stairs up, it didn’t stop the pounding sounds of rain and lightning to echo their way down the stairwell, breaking the generally pleasant atmosphere. Usually when it started storming, Larry would put a movie on full blast, and they’d sit the howling winds out. Unless the most unfortunate happened.The power went out.





	Celestial Thunder

Sal loved Larry’s room. It was warm and quiet, covered with interesting things to look at, and most of all, it was Larry’s room. (Even if it sometimes had that 3 day fast food smell.) It was the one place in Addison apartments that he actually felt safe.  
Unless it was storming.

Larry had the unfortunate issue of having a room leading directly up to the back entrance. Although it was a good long flight of stairs up, it didn’t stop the pounding sounds of rain and lightning to echo their way down the stairwell, breaking the generally pleasant atmosphere. Usually when it started storming, Larry would put a movie on full blast, and they’d sit the howling winds out. Unless the most unfortunate happened.

The power went out.

Addison apartments ran on what Larry considered to be ‘the shittiest generators ever’, and it was easy for lightning to overpower the breakers, plunging the whole building into darkness. Sal hated when this happened. He was never particularly fond of the dark, preferring to keep a few lamps on even when sleeping, but when the darkness was occasionally cut through with a threatening flash of lightning, it only served to make it increasingly more terrible. Larry was fully aware of this, and tried his best to make storms more bearable. 

So when the dingy light-bulbs hanging from Larry’s ceiling flickered a few times before going out completely, he was fully prepared for the loud squawk from Sal a few seconds afterwards. Larry stood up with a groan, looking up at the fading light from the fluorescents. The doors up the stairs rattled a little with wind, and Larry was positive Sal was curling in on himself as they stood in silence.  
“Larry, Larry, I thought the storm wasn’t supposed to be that bad.” Sal whimpered. Larry sighed, looking up the stairs. The windows were lighting up occasionally with flashes with thunder, and the rain pounded against the glass. Larry winced.  
“I guess it’s getting worse. The forecaster guy must have been way off.” He knelt down on the blankets next to Sal’s trembling form. “I’m sorry dude. I would have done some more storm-proofing stuff if I’d known it was gonna get this bad.” Sal trembled, much to Larry’s dismay, and he scooted up close to him.  
“S-Sorry Larry, I know you wanted to do something today.” Sal murmured, tucking his head against his knees. Larry frowned in the darkness.  
“Sal, I’m not upset that we aren’t watching some B rated movie right now.” Larry said, wrapping an arm around Sal’s shaking shoulders. “I just like hanging out with you, dude. Even if hanging out means sitting in my dumb dark room in silence until the power comes back on.” Larry felt sal chuckle a little, and his face split into a small grin.  
“Thanks, Larry Face.”  
“Anything for you, Sally Face.”

And honestly, Larry meant it. He was fully convinced that he would do anything for Sal. If the masked boy asked him to throw himself off of a cliff, Larry was sure he’d do it. So sitting down in the basement of a shitty old apartment building with his best friend curled against his side was something he could do easy. Wait. Curled against his side? Larry blinked his eyes once or twice against the offending darkness until the warm weight at his side was more apparent. Sal’s head was resting gently against his shoulder, his arm thrown across Larry’s torso, and their legs tangled together. Larry felt his face go hot.  
“Uh. Sal? You okay?” He said into the darkness, feeling Sal shift against his side.  
“Hm? Oh, yeah, I’m alright. You’re warm.” Sal said with a hum, tucking himself closer against Larry. Larry sputtered, but tugged Sal closer anyway. 

“You’re cool.” Sal murmured. Larry blinked down at him. His form was starting to stand out more against the darkness, and occasionally he was lit up with celestial flashes from the lightning outside.  
“What?” Larry asked softly. Sal lifted his head, now face to face with Larry, who was starting to be particularly thankful for the darkness. He could feel the heat of his cheeks and the piercing stare of Sal’s eyes on him. Sal shrugged.  
“You’re cool.” He said again, a little louder this time. There was a beat of silence between the two boys. Larry blinked, unsure of what to say in return.  
“Uh. Thanks?” He said, flicking his eyes across Sal’s mask, and across the scarred skin of his lips and chin. Wait. What? Larry hardly had time to react to the sight of the bottom half of Sal’s face before his lips were pressed against his own. His eyes widened, and his hands gripped Sal’s sides harder. Sal stayed pressed against him for a beat until the trembling of his body died down, and he pulled away with a wet sound, settling back against Larry’s side. He pulled his mask back down, slipping the straps back into place.  
Larry gaped down at him as he snuggled closer to Larry. Shocked as he was to be kissed without warning, it wasn’t like he was upset about it. In the contrary, he pulled Sal close against him, and rested his cheek against the top of his head, listening to Sal’s breathing settle out as he drifted into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> heyy first post here....cool. i hope this doesn't totally suck, heheh. comments r always appreciated uwu
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @ softboys-inc ! come check me out


End file.
